Defiance/V
Varus Soleptor Vibro A Vibro is a slang term for a vibrator, which is a sexual massage device generally used by women. When Amanda Rosewater spoke to Kenya Rosewater about her past with ex-husband, Hunter Bell, Kenya told her, "I'm supposed to take love advice from a woman whose last boyfriend was a vibro?" Vidcon Vidcon is short for video conference. In 2046, Amanda Rosewater told Ben Daris that she had to prepare for a Vidcon with Frontier ambassador Ara Shondu. The conference concerned the revised specs for the Mag-Lev. Vizu Vizu is a Castithan title, which refers to the leader or high-ranking lieutenant of an organized crime cartel. In modern parlance, it is the equivalent of capo. Alak Tarr became the new vizu of his father's illicit business practices after Datak Tarr was sent to Camp Reverie. Volge Volubela Volubela was an Irathient and a member of the Votanis Collective. She was the wife of the Castithan military general, Rahm Tak, and had several children with him. On Earth, both Volubela and Rahm Tak were members of the Votanis Collective. When Rahm Tak went rogue and took a "scouting expedition" across the American midwest, Volubela remained behind in Brasillia. In 2048, she traveled to the Bordeen Valley in Tulsa, Oklahoma to reunite with her husband. During a private moment, she warned him that the V.C. know about his unauthorized actions and his murderous campaign against the humans. She warned him to abandon his quest and that he should return with her to Brasillia. After a bout of love-making, Rahm Tak slew his own wife. Von Bach Industries Von Bach Industries was a human corporate conglomerate run by the wealthy Von Bach family. It's corporate headquarters was based out of AngelArc. Among their many enterprises, Von Bach Industries specialized in weapons manufacturing. Conrad Von Bach, often regarded as the black sheep of his family, sold weapons to whomever had enough scrip to purchase them. He sold a supply of weapons to a rogue contingent of the Votanis Collective led by the renegade general, Rahm Tak. He then gave away a supply of weapons to the people of Defiance, Missouri in exchange for a drink with a former lover named Jessica Rainer. Jessica left Defiance to be with Conrad, but when things didn't work out, she returned to the city-state driving a large roller bearing the Von Bach Industries insignia. Votan Collective The Votanis Collective is the group name for seven different races of aliens that left their own star system when their sun exploded and engaged in a mass exodus to the planet Earth. The known races include, the Indogenes, the Castithans, the Irathients, the Liberata, the Sensoths, the Gulanee and the Volge. A perceived "lost" race known as the Omecs also originate from the same star system as the other Votan races, but they were not part of the group that arrived to terraform the Earth. Votanis Collective honor guard The Votanis Collective honor guard was a special military detachment of trained bodyguards in service to the Votanis Collective. They accompanied heads of state at formal delegations and on diplomatic missions. The VC honor guard attended Vice Chancellor Silora Voske and Chief of Staff Sturuje to Defiance, Missouri to strike and accord with the townspeople after an embarrassing and violent episode involving a rogue VC militia led by the genocidal Rahm Tak. After Silora Voske was assassinated by Joshua Nolan, the VC honor guard were tasked with apprehending him.